Tom Lucitor
Tom Lucitor - demon i książę Podziemnego świata. Dawniej był chłopakiem Star, lecz zerwali przed wydarzeniami z serialu. Zeszli się na nowo po odcinku "Demoncism". Historia Tom pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Match Maker" (nie licząc piosenki tytułowej). Kiedy Star zmienia panią Skullnick w trolla, dziewczyna chce zadzwonić do mamy poprzez jej lustro. Wypowiada zaklęcie, ale przez przypadek łączy się z Tomem. Ten pragnie by się nie rozłączała, ale Star nie słucha i wyłącza rozmowę. W odcinku "Blood Moon Ball" Tom przybywa do szkoły gdzie uczą się Star i Marco by zaprosić dziewczynę na Księżycowy Bal. Star odmawia, ale dostaje od niego dzwon i młoteczek na wypadek gdyby zmieniła zdanie. Później dziewczyna postanawia pójść na bal. Mimo, że wszystko wygląda paskudnie i nieprzyjaźnie, ona wszystkim się zachwyca, co denerwuje Toma. Kiedy Marco ukradł mu taniec ze Star, wściekł się i chciał go zabić, lecz dziewczyna go zamraża i wraca do domu. W odcinku "Mr. Candle Cares" Tom wynajmuje pana Candle by pomógł mu odzyskać Star. Później jednak przy rozmowie psychologa z Marciem, Tom zjawia się i zabiera chłopaka do podziemnego świata. Tam Marco wybiera, że jeśli wygra w ping-ponga, Tom go wypuści. Mimo przegranej Marca, Tom zrozumiał swoje zachowanie i wypuścił go, oraz przybył by przeprosić Star. W odcinku "Friendenemies" umawia się z Marco, przekupując go biletami na maraton filmowy, których Diaz nie zdołał zdobyć. Chłopaki dobrze się bawią, lecz kiedy Marco chce wyjść w obawie, że spóźni się na seans, Tom nie wypuszcza go i wybucha złością. Wyjawia prawdziwy powód zaproszenia Marca. Miał spędzić trzy godziny z osobą, którą nienawidzi, by zdobyć dyplom. Po wyjściu Diaza demon wzywa zmarłego Macka Graby, który zaczyna walczyć z kasjerem kinowym. Tom i Marco oglądają scenę, nadal się nie lubiąc. W "Naysaya" Marco udaje się do Toma, ponieważ dręczy go klątwa Złośliwca. Demon przyznaje się, że to on rzucił ją na niego, ale było to po Księżycowym Balu, gdy jeszcze za sobą nie przepadali. Tom jednak śmieje się z Marca, że nie umówił się z żadną dziewczyną od tamtego czasu. W odcinku "Club Snubbed" Tom pojawia się na Balu Srebrnego Dzwonka. Przez całe wydarzenie wygląda jakby ignorował Star, wybierając wszystkich obecnych zamiast jej. Dziewczyna próbuje odegrać się tym samym, ale nie wychodzi jej to. Gdy dwójka pozostaje na środku sama, Star decyduje się wybrać Manfreda, a Tom odchodzi przygnębiony. Przyznaje, że nie wie jak powinien się zachowywać i nie widział nic złego w tym co robił. W końcu jednak oboje razem tańczą i godzą się ze sobą. W "Demoncism" okazuje się, że Tom decyduje się na ryzykowny rytuał, który wyciągnie z niego złego demona. Kiedy ten przygotowuje się do niego, Star wpada i odradza tego pomysłu. On jednak robi po swojemu i rytuał się rozpoczyna. Kiedy wszystko wymyka się spod kontroli, wszyscy zgromadzeni uciekają, a dziewczyna przybywa, by go uratować. Niestety nie może nic zdziałać magią, więc tylko pozostaje przy nim. Gdy Tom budzi się i czuje się lepiej, okazuje się, że zostały w nim jeszcze miliony złych demonów, ale stwierdza, że nie chce przechodzić kolejnych rytuałów. Wraca razem ze Star przez las, a Końska Głowa zauważa, że trzymają się za ręce. W odcinku "Lint Catcher" widzimy Toma u Star, wychodzącego z łazienki i śpiewającego do burrito. Jest on ucieszony, że widzi swojego przyjaciele Marca. W "Starfari" Tom razem ze swoją dziewczyną Star włóczy się po stoiskach z gadżetami na Mewni. Gdy jeden z mieszkańców go nie rozpoznaje, nazywa go potworem i każe mu się wynosić. Po chwili jednak zauważa, że to Tom i przeprasza go na kolanach. W odcinku "Lava Lake Beach" Tom, Star, Marco i Kelly spędzają razem czas na podziemnej plaży. Demon rozpala ognisko dzięki swoim zdolnościom, a potem wszyscy smażą pianki. Nagle pojawiają się potwory, które chcą przegonić czwórkę przyjaciół, lecz oni się im stawiają. Rozpoczyna się pojedynek w siatkówkę. Później widzimy Toma i Star całujących się na kocu, gdy Marco biega po plaży uświadamiając sobie swoją samotność. W "Monster Bash" Tom pojawia się na imprezie dla potworów i Mewnian organizowanej przez Star. Chłopak próbuje zachęcić ją do tańca, lecz ona niestety ma zbyt dużo obowiązków na przyjęciu. Jest niezadowolony, że nastolatka nie cieszy się młodością, póki nie jest jeszcze królową. Później, gdy schodzi na dół Świątyni Potworów, by jej poszukać, przeprasza ją i zauważa, że dziewczyna walczy z Miną. Decyduje się jej pomóc i więzi wojowniczkę, lecz nie daje to dobrych skutków. Po wszystkim Tom stara się pocieszyć jakoś Star. Wygląd Tom ma łososiowe włosy ułożone w płomień ognia, bardzo bladą, lekko fioletową cerę, troje czerwonych oczu (jedno na czole), czarne linie pod oczami, rogi po obu stronach głowy, ostre zęby, szpiczaste uszy z kolczykami, nos oraz fioletowy język. Zazwyczaj nosi czerwoną postrzępioną koszulkę z gwiazdą w okręgu, brązowe postrzępione spodnie, wysokie pomarańczowe buty i brązowe opaski na nadgarstkach. W odcinku "Blood Moon Ball", gdy prosił Star, aby poszła z nim na bal, miał na sobie czarny garnitur i buty, białą koszulę, czarny luźno zawiązany krawat i okulary przeciwsłoneczne z trzema szkłami. Później w tym samym odcinku miał założony biały frak ze złotymi guzikami, białe spodnie, czarne buty, czerwoną kamizelkę ze złotymi guzikami, białą koszulę i czerwony krawat. Charakter O Tomie można powiedzieć, że jest "w gorącej wodzie kąpany". Bardzo łatwo można go rozwścieczyć, prowokuje go wszystko, co krzyżuje jego plany. Zawsze chce, by wszystko szło dokładnie po jego myśli z dbałością o najdrobniejsze szczegóły i nawet najmniejsze uchybienia prowadzą do jego wybuchu, np. kiedy Star nie chciała przyczepić sobie do włosów pająka, którego jej przyniósł lub gdy nie chciała oblać się razem z nim krwią jednorożca. Kiedy jest zły jego oczy zaczynają się jarzyć czerwonym światłem i czasem mówi niskim demonicznym głosem. Od wynajęcia trenera Briana udało mu się osiągnąć wynik 53 dni bez wpadania w złość. Dopiero po spotkaniu z Star i wpadnięciem w złość przez Marca, jego wynik znów wrócił do zera. W odcinku "Mr. Candle Cares", Tom próbuje ponownie sprawić by Star do niego wróciła. Porywa Marca i dzięki jego towarzystwie zaczyna rozumieć, że dziewczyna go nie chce. Odstawia Marca do domu i przeprasza Star. Po odcinku "Demoncism" Tom zgodził się, by Star pomagała mu panować nad gniewem. Od tamtej pory znacznie mniej się denerwuje i zwykle jest opanowany. Relacje Star Butterfly Tom był byłym chłopakiem Star. Jego celem jest na nowo ją w sobie rozkochać. Bardzo mu na niej zależy i chce, żeby znowu się zeszli, nie zważając na środki. Powód, dla którego ich związek się zakończył nie został wyjaśniony, ale najprawdopodobniej przyczyną był jego problem z kontrolowaniem gniewu. W odcinku "Mr. Candle Cares", Tom przeprasza Star za jego złe zamiary. Po Balu Srebrnego Dzwonka demon wyznaje dziewczynie, że dotarło do niego, że woli ona Marca. Księżniczka jednak zaprzecza, a po wspólnym tańcu oboje się godzą. Kiedy w odcinku "Demoncism" Star ratuje Toma po niebezpiecznym rytuale wyciągnięcia z niego złego demona, on godzi się, by dziewczyna pomagała mu w opanowaniu gniewu, co później ma dobre skutki. Po wydarzeniach z tego odcinka, oboje ponownie zostają parą. Marco Diaz Kiedy go poznał, powitał go dość przyjaźnie, choć Marco odciął mu rękę ciosem karate. Jednak gdy pokrzyżował jego plany i zamiast niego zatańczył ze Star, gdy miało paść na nich światło krwistego księżyca, wpadł w szał i prawdopodobnie zabiłby Marca, gdyby Star nie uwięziła go w bryle lodu. W odcinku "Friendenemies" zaprasza Marca na premierę filmu karate. Była to część jego "terapii", miała za zadanie spędzić cały dzień z osobą, której nie lubi. Obaj chłopcy dobrze się bawili, lecz nadal się nie lubili. Brian Brian to trener Toma, który pomaga mu kontrolować złość. Za każdym razem, gdy demon się wścieknie, mężczyzna stosuje sposób chodzenia z nim w kółko lub podaje mu króliczka do pogłaskania. Mimo tego, jeśli Tom naprawdę się wścieknie, Brian jest bezradny. Widzimy go ponownie w odcinku "Friendenemies" co oznacza, że Tom nadal próbuję nauczyć się kontrolować złość. Stwory z podziemnego świata Tom ma władzę nad potworami z jego wymiaru, co widać w odcinku "Blood Moon Ball" gdy udaje mu się całe straszne przyjęcie zmienić w przyjazny bal. Mimo niezadowolenia jego sługusów, demon nie wścieka się na nich tak jak na inne denerwujące go rzeczy. Wystąpienia Umiejętności Pirokineza Tom potrafi władać ogniem i kontrolować go na wszelkie sposoby. Może zarówno podpalać różne przedmioty, jak i używać go chociażby do latania. Dobrze sprawdza się również podczas walki z przeciwnikiem. Rzucanie klątw Tom posiada zdolność rzucania klątw na innych co możemy zaobserwować w odcinku "Naysaya". Okazuje się, że demon rzucił klątwę Złośliwca na Marco podczas Księżycowego Balu, a teraz ona się ujawnia. Przyzywanie grobowców Tom potrafi przyzywać grobowiec, w którym może uwięzić przeciwnika, co pokazuje w odcinku "Monster Bash", gdy podczas walki w Świątyni Potworów, więzi w takim grobowcu Minę Loveberry. Wskrzeszanie zmarłych W odcinku "Friendenemies", gdy do Toma dociera, że źle postąpił wobec Marco, postanawia on zrobić dla niego coś miłego i wskrzesza Macka Grabę. Kosztuje go to jednak dużo energii, a ożywiona osoba nie odzyskuje dawnego ciała. Super siła Tom potrafi podnosić duże ciężary, ponieważ w odcinku "Monster Bash" chwali się, że sam przeniósł ogromną fontannę. Ciekawostki *W scenariuszu wyglądał inaczej. Miał inną fryzurę, rogi i kwadratową szczękę.http://derekleethompsonblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/StarBoardTestPart1.pdf *Pierwotnie jego charakter miał być jeszcze bardziej wybuchowy i bardziej dziecinny, np. (w scenariuszu) gdy Star powiedziała, że nie pójdzie z nim na bal, zaczął wściekle skakać w miejscu wołąjąc "Obiecałaś! Obiecałaś!" *Występując w intrze, Star również się od niego odwróciła. *Jego ulubiony zespół to "Love Sentence". *Daron Nefcy napisała na Twitterze, że Tom używa mnóstwo lakieru do włosów. *Jego nazwisko zostało wyjawione w książce Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension. Przypisy Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Postaci z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne